ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Ultion
This story outline is a crossover between Bionicle, Hero Factory, Spidey406's Bionicle Wars series, luigifan00001's Angry Birds Bosses series, EAK43's Bionicle Zombies and Sonic 06. If you have not read the stories, played the game, or watched the videos, you will be totally bamboozled. Also, HUGE spoiler alert! Links to those channels here: http://www.youtube.com/channel/UCB2kd63TURpE1BQTsNzK9WQ, http://www.youtube.com/channel/UC5gqZlK-lbjzxX1xylhG1MQ, http://www.youtube.com/channel/UCcR-MUtXJ2vDY-N3kro_39Q The Matoran have just escaped Karzahni and arrive to Voya Nui, before being struck by lightning and turned into Toa. The Piraka begin to notice the Antidermis isn't as strong as it used to. This is because Teridax's spirit has fled the Antidermis, wandering the universe. He then comes across the legendary Barraki (from the BW universe) and merges them together into a body in which his spirit goes inside, creating LorTeridax. LorTeridax then goes to the ABB universe, where he finds out about the Chaos Emeralds, legendary artifacts that can turn thoughts into power, but then the Birds encounter him, and they briefly fight in a boss battle. LorTeridax gains the Purple Chaos Emerald, as Bullet Bill (with the RED Chaos Emerald) goes through the portal LorTeridax created, which goes to the Galactic Universe (Bionicle Universe). Bill then finds the Piraka Stronghold, and deciding to cause some mayhem, finds, knocks out, and disguises as Zaktan. Axonn then fights Brutaka near the Antidermis vat, in which Axonn smashes the vat, causing Antidermis to leak out, but there is no Makuta essence inside. The Toa Inkia trek towards the Mask of Life, but then they find a Chaos Emerald, as "Zaktan" appears. The Toa fight "Zaktan" before they defeat him, and his body turns into that of Bullet Bill's. Nuparo studies the Emerald, stating that it holds incredible power, and the Toa decide to keep it. Meanwhile in another universe Onua and Kopaka are fighting of the remnants of Lord GresH's zombie army, until Venom, a Hero, appears to help them. He wipes out the zombies at first, but then he is infected, as he blasts off in his Hero Pod back to Makuhero City. The heroes there capture the infected Hero, and Zib studies the zombie, stating he is infected with a dangerous contagion. Dark Maker is busy making Brains in his base, until LorTeridax appears to him, offering a deal. Dark Maker explains the Brains and their purpose, and then LorTeridax tells him about the Bohrok Swarms in Mata Nui. He the. sends Dark Maker and his Brains into a portal leading to the nest, where the Brains posses the Bohrok shells. LorTeridax also gave DM the power to create portals leading to anywhere he can imagine. Zaktan goes to his vat to discover it is empty, and, seeing the Matoran Resistance, orders the Piraka to attack. The Inika then go into the Zone of Nightmares, as LorTeridax then casts illusions of himself and the five foes of the past, in which the Toa fight. Then LorTeridax accidentally makes the illusion of himself real, and with his powers spinning out of control, he merges with his illusion, creating Teridax Nuva. Meanwhile, the Birds and Pigs are fighting over a Chaos Emerald when suddenly, it teleports to another universe (bringing Terence and Bomb with it) and they meet the heroes Ackar, Tarduk, Onua, and Kopaka. The Emerald then teleports them into the BW universe, where they meet and battle Symbiote Nuparo. Meanwhile the Inkia chase Teridax Nuva up the Stairs, as the Piraka are hammered back by Axonn and the Matoran try to free the Toa Nuva. Then Matoro sneaks up on Nuparo as he battles the heroes, as they combine into Nutoro. Nutoro then grabs the Emerald as it teleports him into the Zombieverse. Meanwhile, Teridax Nuva then falls into the spilt Antidermis pool, creating AnTeridax, much to the Toa's horror. The Brain controlled Bohrok terrorize Makuhero, as the Heroes upgrade to fight them. After destroying the Swarms, they are brought back to Mata Nui, and Dark Maker appears, riding atop a gigantic Brain. Then Brutaka arrives, thanks to his accidentally activated Olmak, as he kills Dark Maker and throws the Brain across the city. The titan demands to know what is going on, threatening to kill Stormer. Nutoro, meanwhile, fights hordes of zombies, as the heroes trek through Metru Nui. Bullet Bill gets up and speeds towards AnTeridax, whose portal opening powers transport Bullet Bill into the HF universe. Bill crashes into Brutaka, activating his Olmak, teleporting them and Stormer into the Zombieverse. Brutaka is quickly infected, as Stormer and Bill deliberately team up with Nutoro to fight the hordes. AnTeridax flees across the stars as the Inkia deal with the rest of the Piraka and the Nuva are freed. But then Velika reveals himself as a Great Being as well as his evil intentions to steal the Chaos Emeralds and destroy the Toa, as his kills Kazi and breaks Garan's weapons. The Toa attempt to fight back, but his incredible powers push them back. Toa, Nuva, and Matoran alike fight the GB, until Axonn finally kills him with a swift cleave of his axe. AnTeridax goes to the Sonic 06 universe to screw with it, as he not only prevents Sonic from burning out the Flames of Disaster, returning the game's events to the timeline, but he also plucks Mephiles from his universe just as he kills Sonic, and also uses his purple Chaos Emerald to undergo ANOTHER transformation, DarTeridax. Stormer and Bill then swiftly defeat zombie Brutaka and grab his Olmak, using it to return to the HF universe. They arrive, only to see that DarTeridax has defeated the whole Alpha Team. However, Mephiles came with him, and deliberately helps Stormer and Bullet Bill knock him back. Mephiles attempts to use his Dark Chaos Lance on DarTeridax, but he shrugs it off, as then all 4 of them are transported to the BW universe, as they fight right in front of Ackar and his allies. DarTeridax then summons the dead body of Hewkii, which he uses his power to transform and resurrect Hewkii into the Dark Herald, who then fights Ackar and co. Ackar destroys the Dark Herald and confronts DarTeridax, who then summons Nutoro and strips him of the Symbiote, which he uses to achieve another transformation known as SymTeridax. SymTeridax fights Mephiles, Stormer, Bullet Bill, Ackar and co. Red Bird and the remaining Birds find another Emerald, which they use to teleport to the Bionicle Universe. Axonn tells the 12 Toa that Teridax is stronger than ever, as the Birds land right in the Chamber of Life, where the encounter Vezon. However, Vezon is ripped right off of Fenrakk as he and the birds are transported into the Sonic 06 timeline/universe, where the Birds land in Crisis City, while Vezon ends up in the same dimension Blaze is trapped in. Silver detects a disturbance in the timeline, and warps into another universe. SymTeridax is supposedly beaten by the heroes when suddenly Mephiles takes the Emerald and accidentally traps them both in the strange dimension Blaze and Vezon lie in. The Inika and Nuva journey into the Stairs, fight Umbra and get to the Chamber of Life, where they fight Fenrakk. Shadow, meanwhile, also detects a disturbance, but as he prepares to preform Chaos Control, suddenly all of the Emeralds of that universe are brought to SymTeridax, but as Mephiles steals the Emeralds and rips Iblis right out of Blaze's soul, preparing to merge, Vezon uses the Spear of Fusion on SymTeridax, as Blaze disappears back to Crisis City, and both Solaris and a new transformation, ChaosTeridax, are created. ChaosTeridax thanks Vezon and snaps his neck, separating the Mask of Life, which vanishes from the dimension. ChaosTeridax and Solaris fight on the dimension, as their battle rips it apart, as now their fight threatens the Multiverse. Silver goes to the Inika, telling them of this danger, and brings them to Crisis City as Fenrakk is frozen in time. Ackar and his bunch arrive in the HF universe thanks to a dimensional portal Bill generated through Brutaka's Olmak, where they then help the Heroes recover. The Ignika then crash lands in that universe, as when Tarduk touches it, Toa Ignika is created. The living Kanohi realizes that they must get to the other Toa's location, as it then teleports all of them, even the Alpha Team, to Crisis City, where they meet up with Silver and the Toa. Shadow then arrives from the present, telling Silver that all the Emeralds just disappeared. The stranded Birds then arrive, as the Inika realize the strange Toa is the Mask itself. Ignika tells them that he cannot save Mata Nui in this universe, but Silver tells it they must chat. The heroes meet and Blaze reunites with them until ChaosTeridax appears, as Solaris appears and tackles him, as they crash into the world. ChaosTeridax summons the Chaos Emeralds of the ABB universe to him, where he then merges with Solaris. The new beings drops the Emeralds, where the heroes collect them. The being calls itself OmniTeridax, who then blows each universe in the Multiverse (this one their in) apart. Every hero from all the universes (and Eggman) pop up in a strange patchwork reality, the End of the Multiverse. Then OmniTeridax appears, and they engage in a grand fight for the fate of the Multiverse. Then, when all hope seems lost, Mata Nui himself appears, merging with both Matoro and Ignika, who give him enough power to destory OmniTeridax once and for all. The Great Spirit is healed, and he restores the Multiverse. Category:Bionicle Category:Hero Factory Category:Sonic Series Category:Sonic series Category:LEGO Category:Youtube